


白鸟

by vapourbug



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourbug/pseuds/vapourbug
Summary: Graham第一次见到他的邻居，是在刚搬入的公寓的下一个街区路口。





	白鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 是正在人生40s的的Damon和金史密斯大二学生Graham的故事，完全是为了满足我自己Daddy Issue的产物。  
> 在这里推荐大家应该都看过的Roomeight的The Picture of Damien Gray！也是我的灵感来源，也许还会在这篇文里看到大量它的影子。  
> 希望大家喜欢<3

 

 

******

 

Graham第一次见到他的邻居，是在刚搬入的公寓的下一个街区路口。当时他嘴里咬着一块软面包片，手中抓着一盒牛奶，像某种影视作品带有刻板印象而塑造的高中生，急急忙忙地冲向大学的方向。

他一边奔跑一边焦虑地低头按亮手机屏来看时间，在低着头拐弯的瞬间径直撞向了路人的怀里。他尴尬地向后退了两步，一边后退一边拔高了音量道歉，“抱歉！”，紧接着立刻因为没有站稳而向后一屁股跌倒在了地上。这一连贯的意外让这一幕变得戏剧性地可笑。

“你还好吗？”对方皱着眉头，却露出了没有忍住的微笑；看到对方并没有很生气——尽管Graham觉得很可能是自己笨拙的意外让对方忘记了他该生气——Graham在心里悄悄松了一口气。

“我没事，”Graham一边红着脸从地上爬起来，一边低着头短促地回答道，几乎尴尬得不敢抬头看对方。

“抱歉。”他又再次道歉。

对方向他微笑，“没关系。”然后他说。

于是Graham也回以一个难为情的微笑。

当他在课后一边和Alex吃着贝果面包一边抱怨这件事的时候，Alex笑得几乎要从椅子上跌下去，听起来像是他下一秒就会被自己的口水噎死。

“这简直就是青春肥皂剧，”Alex笑得满脸通红，说着话的同时仍然忍不住爆出一两声笑，“告诉我，Gra，他好看吗？”

“滚蛋，”Graham瞪了Alex一眼，但他知道自己一定脸红了。于是他抓过一旁的咖啡，试图杯子藏住自己的表情，“我没看清。”

“ _你没看清_ ，”Alex的语气怪怪的，显然完全不相信Graham说的话。“ _我理解_ 。”说完，他对着Graham眨了眨眼睛，然后抛来一个虚假的妩媚眼神。

Graham只能翻他一个白眼，然后骂他“傻逼”。

 

**

 

Graham当然看清了。

而且实际上他很好看。

对于一个中年男人来说，他算是 ** _很_** 好看了。

当Graham自己一个人坐在房间里涂鸦的时候，他的思绪忍不住因为先前的话题落在了先前的男人身上。那时候他还不知道对方其实正坐在和他仅有一墙之隔的房间里，所以他只是想，这整件事的万幸之处便是他大几率这辈子都不会再遇上对方，而对方很快也会忘记曾经有Graham这样一个人在他面前丢过这么大的脸。

当然啦，这也同时是不幸之处。Graham有点惆怅地想着。

因为他真的很好看。

Graham喜欢他挺俏的鼻尖，微笑起来时半阖的双眼，和嘴角近乎可爱的卷翘。

于是他按着自己的回忆，在画纸上用石墨擦出了一个线条狂躁的头像。

他一定是在回忆中美化了他的模样，Graham盯着那张画纸这样心想，毕竟怎么可能有人可以长 _这么_ 好看呢？

过了几天，Graham不再想起这样一个人了，那张速涂也落进了底层抽屉里。

 

**

 

Graham的一大乐趣是，在他房间外那个延伸出的小阳台上弹木吉他、喝冰冻啤酒。

他喜欢坐在自己的窗台上，穿着短裤，让小腿暴露在初秋的温暖空气里，听着风吹过树叶的窸窣声。

阳台属于他的邻居的那一侧放了两盆盆栽，Graham说不上来它们的品种是什么，但他说得上来的是，再没有人给那两盆蔫蔫的植物浇水，它们就要在秋天死去了。

所以，有一天Graham从厨房接了一杯水，沿着花盆边沿倒了进去。Graham隐约能看到水聚集在凝固的泥土上，花了好一会儿才融进土块里。

于是那一天，Graham花了好多时间安慰那两盆没人搭理的可怜植被；当然，它们也没有答应他就是了。

“你们是被抛弃了吗？”他对着叶子低喃。它们没有出声，甚至没有表示听到了的窸窣声。于是Graham在等待了一会儿后又继续说道，“没关系的。你们不是唯一被抛弃的可怜虫。”

 

**

 

这天Graham像往常常做的那样，开着蓝牙小音箱，坐在小阳台上吹着夜风，手中抓着让他快乐的冰凉化学魔药——一般被杂货店老板称作冰镇啤酒——一口搭一口地喝着。

偶尔他会因为突然游回头脑中的、夏日暗流般的杂乱回忆而不得不求助于他售价为两磅的老朋友。

但值得庆幸的是，今晚不是那样的一天。他只是单纯地追寻着那种晕乎乎的快乐。

他把吉他靠在窗户旁的墙壁上，歪着头靠着窗框，盯着街道对面的窗户里的一户人家发起了呆；他们在窗台上堆了三个柔软的枕头和两本精装书，没有人在意掉落在枕头背面的灯串，只是快乐地坐在电壁炉前喝着杜松子酒，小女孩想偷偷喂给还不会说话的弟弟，但及时被父亲阻止。

Graham想也许他有点羡慕；但他又有什么好羡慕的呢？曾经他也拥有这样的快乐时光。也许他还会重新拥有。他不能确定。唯一能确定的是，当下这样的时光对于他来说是影视作品里的故事，是漫画书里的角色，是歌词里的臆想——是无法触及的。

“你在看什么？”有人突然问道。

Graham吓了一跳，立刻扭过头看向声音的来源。当他看到那张脸的那一瞬间，他几乎有点恍惚；他想自己是喝醉了。他晃了晃手中的易拉罐，却发现里面仍然残留有近乎半罐的酒液。

是他。仅仅只是那么短短的一秒，那些混乱又带着秋日温暖的回忆——相撞时扑面而来的奇特古龙水气味、杂乱发梢上落下的柔和秋阳、浅色湛蓝双眼中的瞳孔，胡茬下的柔软双唇——统统一齐回到了Graham的大脑里。 _是他。_

Graham没想到自己还能再遇上他。Graham没抑制住心里的惊讶和那一点点的、近乎喜悦的情绪，瞪大了自己的双眼。

“没什么，”他紧张地回答道，然后垂下了自己的双眼。Graham想知道他还记不记得自己。

男人没有说话，只是撑着窗台从自己的房间里跨了出来，然后和Graham一样，坐在了窗沿上。然后他从口袋中掏出了一个皱巴巴的香烟盒，抽出里头最后一根香烟，将手肘撑在自己的双膝上，仰着头看对面的楼房。

Graham没有出声，只是小心翼翼地悄悄打量着他，然后抬起酒罐吞了一口酒，试图让突突跳着的大脑冷静下来。

“上次摔的那一跤还好吗？”男人突然发问；Graham神经质地抖了一下，然后涨红了脸颊。

 _他还记得。_ Graham不知道自己应该为此感到难为情还是一点点庆幸。“呃，没什么大问题。”Graham焦虑地抬起右手啃起了拇指指甲，在发现对方正看着自己后又猛地垂下了手，然后将它紧紧地贴在自己的膝盖上。

“你不应该再跑那么急了，”于是男人说道，然后移回了自己的视线，捏着自己的烟吸了一口。“你知道的……”他顿了顿，“那挺危险的。”

Graham瞥了他一眼，然后心不在焉地嗯了一声。这个一直以来为Graham独享的阳台，此时突然出现了除他和那两盆半死不活的盆栽之外的第三者，这让Graham紧张的同时又不由得感到一丝若有若无的兴奋； _也许只是因为这个第三者刚好是他。_

Graham以为他不会再出声了，但他只是疲倦地吸了一口烟口盯着远方，然后继续低沉地说道：“不管怎么说……多神奇呀。”

“什么？”Graham没有跟上他的思路。

“我们竟然是邻居。”他扭过头，对Graham露出一个笑容； _他看起来很累，_ Graham在心里有点同情地想着。

于是Graham这才猛然意识到这事有多巧；他以为这辈子都不会再遇上的人竟然是他的邻居。 _他_ 竟然是他的邻居。Graham晕乎乎地感到了一阵夏日蝉鸣般突然涌起的快乐。尽管他不知道这样的快乐为何而起；也许这只是酒精带来的多巴胺幻象……但Graham清楚这个说法行不通。他悄悄晃了晃手中的易拉罐，感受着半满的酒液撞击着罐壁。

“是啊，”他低下头，害羞地搓了搓自己的鼻子。“多神奇啊。”他重复着对方的话。

他能感受到对方的眼神正落在自己身上。Graham知道这样低着头实在是有点不礼貌，但同时他也知道如果他强迫自己和他对视，那么他一定会丢人地涨红整张脸。所以他只是让步于自己的社交焦虑症，不安地把玩着手中的啤酒罐。

“那是Pulp吗？”男人突然再次发问。

“什么？”Graham下意识问道。但很快他意识到，对方是在问他小音箱里播的歌。他几乎都要忘了自己正放着歌。于是他点点头，“对。”

对方挑了挑眉，露出了一个笑容。

“怎么？”Graham喜欢他的笑容里流露出的感情和一扫疲倦的、亮闪闪的双眼。这让Graham的脸颊以一种喜悦的方式隐隐发热。

“好品味。”他的笑容更大了，看起来像是被自己的话逗乐了。于是Graham也笑了，分不清是因为受到夸奖而喜悦还是因为被对方的笑容感染。

“谢谢。”Graham害羞地挠了挠头发。这时候乐声弱了下去，非常紧凑地切到了下一首。

“The Smiths，”他的表情立刻点亮了。Graham敏锐地注意到。 _显然他喜欢这个乐队。_ “ _Morrissey，_ ”他继续说道，然后点了点头，又抬起烟短促地吸了一口。

“你也喜欢他们吗？”Graham感觉自己的耳尖都发烫了。他的心脏噗噗跳着；也许回到二十年前，找到一个和你喜欢同一个八十甚至七十年代乐队的人不是什么难事。但现在？21世纪？ **不。** Alex曾经嘲笑Graham那只是因为他的朋友实在是 _太_ 少了。 _你应该多交点朋友，Gra，_ Alex随后紧接着切换了话题， _上酒吧里，喝点酒，聊聊天，和听One Direction的女孩交个朋友。_

Graham当然没有照做。他只是翻了Alex一个白眼，继续拨弄自己手头的吉他。

总之，剥去对方的脸蛋让Graham对他颇有好感这一点，仅仅只是和Graham喜欢同一个乐队——上帝保佑，而且是The Smiths，是 _Morrissey_ ——也足以让Graham对他产生百分之两百的好感。

“在Morrissey大放厥词之前，是的。”他将香烟举在唇边，哧哧地笑了；Graham不由得注意到，他的笑声轻缓得近乎可爱。Graham用困惑的眼神看他，于是他摇摇头，笑着解释道，“ _最后的英摇！_ ”

于是Graham明白了，也跟着笑了起来。“好吧……你不能怪他，”Graham笑着，而对方开玩笑地翻了个白眼，然后耸了耸自己的肩膀。

“我喜欢他们，”男人在顿了一会儿后又突然说道，在Graham短促地向他投去一瞬视线后又订正自己的话，“我 _ **爱**_ 他们。”

Graham笑着垂下头，又喝了一口手中的啤酒。风吹在他的热乎乎的脸颊上，他的邻居在一旁小声跟着音乐哼唱；这一切都让他有种轻飘飘的快乐。

短小的歌曲很快结束，然后是下一首、下一首、 _下一首。_

他们安静地共享着音乐、夜晚和阳台，沉浸在混入了房间灯光的黑夜里。Graham的注意力在某个节点又落回了对面的那一户人；他们安静地蜷在了柔软沙发里，一起盯着电视里播放的动画电影。

出于某种原因，Graham不再能感受到先前那种近乎羡慕的感情了。所以他放过了他们，让自己的视线落回自己的鞋头。

“好吧，我猜你比你的同龄人要老派一点？”在一起安静地听了几首歌后，男人低声开口。Graham扭过头看向他，而他没有立刻也将视线转过来；这让Graham得到了一个发现他的挺俏鼻子让他的侧脸看起来有多棒的机会。这几乎让Graham羡慕得有点嫉妒了。

“可能吧。”Graham扭回头，摸了摸自己的鼻子。“你以为我听什么？”

“说唱、嘻哈，这类年轻人听的东西。”他摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

“我的确也听嘻哈。”Graham戏谑地瞥了他一眼。

男人没有再回话了，只是盯着自己的烟笑了起来，半阖着双眼，模糊地嘟囔着“ _好吧，好吧_ ”。

Graham也咬着嘴唇微笑。

过了一会儿，男人站起身来，而Graham的视线立刻被他吸引了过去。“好啦，我该回去了。”他将烟在阳台的石砖扶手上熄灭，然后走向Graham，弯下腰向他伸出了手，“很高兴认识你，我是Damon。”他微笑着，视线垂落在Graham的双眼上。

于是Graham又一次红了脸。他抬手握上Damon的手，紧着嗓子说道，“Graham，”在顿了顿后才后知后觉般地补上，“我也很高兴认识你，Damon。”他几乎有些扭捏于念出对方的名字。

这是真的。他真的很高兴、 ** _很高兴_ **。

Damon微笑着点点头，然后松开了Graham的手掌，“你很害羞，是吧？”他笑着逗趣Graham，而这让Graham的脸颊烧得更厉害了。

“晚安。”Damon在回房间之前说道。

于是Graham也小声回以一句“晚安”，然后咬住了自己的下唇。

这感觉实在是太奇妙了；尽管他知道他们并不真的聊了那么多，但Graham不得不为他们聊起音乐时的自然和快乐而感到惊奇——就像他们早已经是老朋友。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 之前发过一次，但因为写得太差删了，全盘翻过了。


End file.
